User blog:FireDrag1091/''Declaration'' Reveal + Christmas Greetings
Привет, It has been quite some time since I have officially posted a blog on the matter of actual story updates, or even edit the wiki for that matter. This is simply because I have been planning this story in particular for quite some time, alongside with my life in the real world and my other projects—or by participating in administration decisions in the staff. However, all this planning, all this development and all this silence had enabled me to begin constructing and forming the story we shall be talking about in this particular blog. Today, I am here to officially announce the creation of my alternate universe and storyline: V Osade. That is right, for those who have heard about this project; or especially offered criticisms in the earlier drafts and decisions—it is time for Declaration to take its first steps on the wiki as an official story. For those who haven’t been able to read Declaration, or generally just for the audience who have never heard about V Osade; or for those who read what I have so far and understand very little—this blog is also aimed to help explain what I have at concept so far, and what my plans are to produce and post this story. This blog is meant to help address these points, along with me asking, (and/or begging) for feedback for what I have posted so far. ''V Osade'' General Information General Prologue Part One plot overview In the V Osade Alternate Universe, the enemy isn’t one we have encountered much within either the canon or more specifically the fanon; the threat of the Brotherhood of Makuta replaced early by the plans and schemes of the main antagonist faction in the story. That faction is the Lykos Kinsman Republic, a highly advanced and sophisticated society based largely to zealotry and warfare. An allegiance only discovered decades before the Great Cataclysm, threatening the very existence to any northern ‘canon species’. When a Lykos Ambassador travels to Metru Nui to discuss and negotiate about the treaty both the Lykos Kinsman Republic and the ‘canon species’ keep, which was eventually broken when the Lykos Kinsman Republic ordered the Ambassador to be assassinated in Metru Nui—so that their Ultra Director, Polemistis, could have his ‘ethnic cleansing’, to destroy and conquer the species northward so he could claim what he fully believed the Lykos inherited from their Gods: Aqua Magna. Go forward a few decades in another Universe, a member of the Agency of the Olmak: Agent Vulf, a Toa of Psionics had been tasked with heading into the V Osade alternate universe in attempt to stabilize the situation as peacefully as possible as she was ordered. But you may ask, what is the Agency of the Olmak and what is their purpose in this story over any other organizations? The Agency of the Olmak is a custom organization formed from a universe dominated by absolute peace, allowing them to develop and create technological wonders as all the species were allowed to interact and cooperate. Allowing to spread to other universes through the power of the Kanohi: the Olmak, Mask of Dimensional Gates—the people of this alternate universe were horrified of the concept of conflict, and decided it their destiny to restore peace across all travelable universes; thus creating the Agency of the Olmak to fulfill that purpose. This is what I have revealed thus far, so if you had trouble understanding what the story was about—or you would like a general overview before reading, I hope this explained everything you needed to know. If not, please comment below what questions you may have. General Prologue Part One character overview As the story of V Osade expands, and more plot is revealed—a variety of characters will be introduced to play important roles in the plot. Although there are a great deal of side-characters to help advance the plot, the focus of the story is primarily on the conflict between the minds of Toa Vulf and Ultra Director Polemistis, as the two must be engaged in a tactical and mental conflict, Vulf also having to deal with the physical threat of the Lykos Kinsman; a point I hope would show the struggle of the dimensionally traveling agent. Main Characters: * Agent Vulf, (Toa of Psionics, Protagonist): Toa Vulf is a member of the interdimensional order known as the Agency of the Olmak, as her focuses are on to liberate conflicted realities to restore peace among all alternate realities. As a Toa of Psionics, Vulf is a brilliant and tactical mind; using her psychological powers to fight both mentally and physically. Seen as docile and peaceful naturally, Vulf doesn’t prefer situations to turn for the worst, but shamefully accepts it is part of her role in restoring peace. * Agent Handler Crovin, (Toa of Sonics, Character): Toa Crovin is a commander withing the Agency of the Olmak, and focuses primarily on keeping the agents under his command safe and secure—whilst also supplying them with missions and tasks to complete for the Agency. Having known Vulf for a long time after the two became Toa, the two maintain a healthy relationship. * Ultra Director Polemistis, (Lykos Kinsman, Antagonist): Ultra Director Polemistis is the highest commander of the Lykos Kinsman Republic, prioritizing his influences over the Lykos Kinsman Armed Forces. Seeing the world of Aqua Magna the inheritance of his people, Polemistis eventually decides that the Lykos’ next age is to liberate and cleanse the world of ‘vermin’, starting a conflict with the nations northwards—challenging them with utter destruction. * Verkhov Director Spetvedka, (Lykos Kinsman, (Side Antagonist]): Verkhov Director Spetvedka is a member within Polemistis’ Higher Command, leading the stealth division of the Lykos Kinsman Armed Forces. As he is a noble heir of the Lykos Kinsman Republic, Spetvedka swears his loyalty to Polemistis; and is seen as tactically brilliant and cold—able to combat most minds with lethal proficiency. Closing Thank you for taking you time reading this brief blog if you had, and I would be very grateful if you had the time to read what I have so far for Declaration. I am excited to work on this project, and I hope to hear what your opinions are, whether good or bad in the comments section. If you want to post a review on what I have written so far, it would be much appreciated so that I can adjust the style accordingly to the tastes of the majority of the wiki. Additionally, I would like to wish the community a Merry Christmas. Now, I am off to consume Vodka, Borscht and Bread in massive amounts. До Свидания, -' ☭ Representative of the Union ☭' 14:04, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts